LavaLouça
by Jhirgia
Summary: "Amelia me disse que a mae dela eh quem lava a louca e fica em casa tambem" Phillipa deu os ombros comendo seu cereal... Cobb/Saito Slash


**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:**Jota P.M.

**Resumo:** "Amelia me disse que a mae dela eh quem lava a louca e fica em casa tambem" Phillipa deu os ombros comendo seu cereal...

**Pares:** Cobb/Saito

SLASH, não gosta não leia.

Por que eu acho que precisa de uma fic Slash em português deles aqui xD.

XxX

"Papai, tio Saito vai vir para almoçar?" Phillipa perguntou brincando no chao com James.

"Nao querida, mas talvez ele venha para jantar,por que?" Cobb respondeu franzindo o cenho.

"Eu apenas queria perguntar algo para ele" Phillipa olhou para seu pai.

"Okay, eu vou fazer o almoço, alguma sugestão?" Cobb se levantou.

"Batata frita" James e Phillipa gritaram juntos.

"E claro" Cobb riu e foi para a cozinha fritar batatas.

xxx

"Papa onde esta o tio Saito" Phillipa perguntou batendo o garfo no prato com aborrecimento.

"Talvez ele apenas tenha ficado em alguma reuniao no trabalho" Cobb retirou os pratos e começou a lava-los "Voce pode fazer sua pergunta para ele amanha, agora que tal assistirmos cinderela antes de dormir?" ele ofereceu.

"Okay" Phillipa respondeu sem animo, James ja estava correndo para a sala.

Proximo ao final do filme, James ja havia dormido, Cobb o colocou na cama e voltou para a sala.

"Vamos para a cama?"

"Nos podemos esperar o filme acabar? Talvez tio Saito ainda venha" Phillipa tinha os olhos pidoes.

Cobb suspirou

"Ok, mas apenas ate o final do filme." Cobb se aconchegou no sofa ao lado dela.

Cobb acordou com as letras ja subindo na tv. ele desligou e olhou para Phillipa, ela havia dormido pendurada no sofa, Cobb a pegou e a levou para cama, deu uma olhada em James e foi para sua cama.

xxx

Na manha seguinte Phillipa sentou-se emburrada para tomar cafe, James estava feliz com seu ceral colorido.

"O que foi querida?" Cobb perguntou se sentando a mesa.

"Tio Saito nao veio, voce disse que ele vinha" ela nao olhou para Cobb.

Cobb deu um pequeno suspiro.

"Talvez eu possa te ajudar?" Cobb ofereceu.

"Nao" Phillipa respondeu,Cobb franziu o cenho "Tem que ser Tio Saito"

"Por que? querida" Cobb pediu, ele nao ouviu um barulho na porta, nem as criancas.

"Eu queria que ele fosse na minha escola para o dia da profissao dos pais" Phillipa explicou mexendo em seu cereal.

Cobb nao podia ajudar, mas ele sentiu algo frio dentro dele, ele ficou em choque por alguns segundos, eles nao viram quando Saito tambem parou quando ouviu isso.

"Sera que eu nao posso ir?" Cobb perguntou

"Nao"Pipa parou, entao explicou "Nao pai, tio Saito tem que ir no dia dos pais, assim voce pode ir no dia das maes"

Cobb engasgou com o cafe, ele nao viu a tremenda forca que Saito fez para nao rir alto, ele anunciou sua presenca batento na porta.

Cobb se virou ainda tossindo tentando recuperar o fôlego, Phillipa e James pularam de suas cadeiras e correram para Saito que abaixou para abraca-los, Saito ainda tinha um olhar de diversao, Cobb tossiu mais um pouco entao se acalmou.

"Bom dia" Saito o cumprimentou e lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

"Oi" Cobb arranhou sua garganta "Cafe?"

"Claro" Saito repondeu com diversao puchando uma cadeira.

Entao Phillipa voltou ao seu assunto.

"Tio Saito, sera que voce pode vir para minha escola, para o dia da profissao dos pais?" ela peguntou.

"Claro querida, mas e sobre seu pai?" Saito pediu, ele apenas sentiu alegria inundando ele com esse pedido, mas nao era certo com Cobb

"Pai vai ir no dia das maes" ela explicou.

"Por que eu tenho que ir no dia das maes" Cobb perguntou, indgnacao beirando sua voz.

Saito tremeu para segurar sua risada, Cobb o olhou.

"Amelia me disse que a mae dela eh quem lava a louca e fica em casa tambem" Phillipa deu os ombros comendo seu cereal mais alegre.

Cobb abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, ele descobriu que nao tinha o que falar, Saito tinha um brilho de diversao.

"James e Phillipa vao escovar os dentes, nos temos que ir" Cobb se descobriu um pouco chateado, Phillipa e James sairam da mesa.

"Esta tudo bem?" Saito perguntou segurando a mao de Cobb em cima da mesa.

"Sim, eu acho" Cobb parou entao falou novamente "Por que eu que tenho que ir no dia das maes?"

"Phillipa disse que as maes lavam a louca" Saito respondeu com diversao.

"Eu vou parar de lavar a louca" Saito o olhou "Eu estou indo para comprar uma lava louça. Saito riu e puxou Cobb para um beijo.

XxXxX

Leu? Gosto? Não? Review não importa o que... plss


End file.
